This application is for renewal of an established (23 years) training program in modem genetics now jointly conducted by the Departments of Genetics and Developmental Biology at the Stanford University School of Medicine. Today the program provides broad multi-disciplinary training in genetics, genomics and developmental biology to highly qualified Ph.D. candidates, preparing them for a career in biomedical research and teaching. The overall rationale remains that scientists well versed in the basic science of genetics, working both in the model experimental organisms and directly with humans, will be an essential resource not only in continuing the advance knowledge in genetics, genomics and developmental biology, but also in bringing the benefits of these advances to applications in medical science and practice. The joint program at Stanford is in a unique position to train students across the broad span of modern post-genome-sequence genetics, since we have well-established strong teaching and research programs in genetics, genomics and developmental biology. These programs include specifically studies of humans and human disease, as well as all of the best-characterized model systems: mouse, Drosophila, C. elegans, and zebrafish, as well as diverse well-studied bacterial systems (E. coli, Pseudomonas, Caulobacter, Myxococcus and Streptomyces), some of which also have interesting developmental features. At the same time, our program includes leaders in the technology of genetic mapping, DNA sequencing, and functional genomics. Finally, our program, which had already been visibly engaged, both in teaching and research, at the interface of genetics and mathematics, has recently been greatly strengthened in the emerging area of computational biology (also known as bio-informatics).